All I Need is You
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: Love is its own magic. [Kit x Nita] [drabble]


**Title:** All I Need is You  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Pairing:** Kit x Nita  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Love is its own magic.  
 **Word Count:** 717  
 **Warnings:** Strange, undeclared timeline.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **A/N:** Just a thing. And, once again, I've only read up to _A Wizard of Mars_ , and even that was years ago, so forgive any inconsistencies please.

* * *

Though Nita had looked far and wide through her manual, had asked S'reee the last time she had seen her friend, she had yet to find an adequate word to describe what she felt when she was with Kit. There were words for friend, for boyfriend, there were words for their relationship that didn't translate into English. Things that mean "friend who I admire above all others" or "one who I adore over all others." There were words for affection, devotion, love, worship. Lover.

But not this. This feeling that swelled within her whenever she saw Kit's face. The way he smiled so that his eyes crinkled at the corners made a bubble of… _something_ … to swell in her chest, brilliant and warm and safe. But she couldn't name it.

There were countless languages in the world and the universe. They all had their own way to show love. _Je t'aime_ (French) _Ai shiteru yo_ (Japanese) _Ashayam_ (Vulcan) _Oel ngati kameie_ (Na'vi) _I know_ (Han Solo). There were dozens, hundreds, thousands of ways to show love, to say the words. But none of them seemed like they were the right words.

They were all… subpar. They spoke of one aspect of their relationship but not the whole. To say _I love you_ didn't encompass the way she loved the way Kit's hair fell across his forehead or the way he said her name or the way he smiled for her just after they kissed, soft and earnest. To call him _beloved_ didn't do justice to the way she wanted to shout to people that he was hers, that they belonged together, that they were made for one another.

She wanted a word to embody what she knew was true: that when the Universe was created, she and Kit were the same stardust, they were built from the same molecules, created from the same energy. The One had made them together and now had brought them back to one another. Every lifetime, they would find each other, drawn to one another like gravity, like planets. They were two sides of a coin, two sides of a scale, yin and yang. Separate they were nothing, together they were whole.

There was no word to describe the way her throat filled with emotion when she thought about their future together. There was no way to explain how her wizardry danced beneath her skin like she was filled with fireflies when they touched. How to give voice to the bursts of happiness in her heart and mind, the toe-curling, soul-leaping joy she felt when their hands were intertwined? How to find a word that meant both the feeling of being so close it was like they were one creature, and also the wish to be distinct so she could touch and feel and shower him with her love?

The Speech had words for almost everything. There were dozens for love. But there were hundreds for wizardry, because that is what it was. The Inuit had over a dozen words for snow. The astronomers of Regulus IV had over 40 words for star. But in all the universe _love_ was as close as you could get to describing this feeling. It wasn't enough.

She'd researched and studied, traveled the galaxy, met countless other races, met Powers, always asking what word they had for this. Their answer was always the same. It was phrased differently, explained differently, but for all the different races, their point was always the same.

Love is magic. And there is no way to adequately describe to someone a thing they do not know. It is something you have to feel for yourself. There _is_ no way to describe it, you can only feel it. How can you explain to a non-wizard the feeling of your wizardry spilling from your fingertips? You couldn't. Simply as there was no way to describe love. It was everything. It was perfect. It was magic.


End file.
